1. Background of the Invention
The invention is based on a wobble drive of a hand-held power tool, in particular a rotary hammer and/or chisel hammer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
DE 198 51 888 A1 has disclosed a wobble drive of a hand-held power tool embodied in the form of a rotary hammer and equipped with a drive shaft. The wobble drive has a wobble bearing situated on the drive shaft and a wobble plate mounted on the wobble bearing. The wobble plate is provided with two wobble fingers, each with a wobble finger axis, that are used for driving an impact mechanism piston and for driving a compensation mass; the two wobble fingers are situated on diametrically opposite sides of the wobble plate.